One More Day With You
by galixe-2006
Summary: If you had one wish, what would you wish for? Would you wish for fame and fortune if you knew it was forever? Or would you choose to have one more day with the person you love even if you knew it wasnt permanant? Tommy got that wish...read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**One More Day  
** Diamond Rio

Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you

One more day, one more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
One more day...

First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone and keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million 'I Love You's'  
That's what I'd do with one more day with you

One more day, one more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you

One more day, one more time  
One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still for one more day  
Leave me wishing still for one more day  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you.


	2. A Crazy Dream

Instant Star has quickly become one of my favorite shows; I love it almost as much as I love Degrassi, almost! I am sure many of you agree with me, Tommy and Jude are meant for each other. This is a story for them, it may not have a happy ending, but, it shows the love between them or at least the love that Tommy feels for Jude.

This is based on Diamond Rio's song "One More Day"….I do not own any of the characters.

Flashbacks are done in italics.

He walked slowly up to the door; his hand went to his neck to release the pressure of his collar as he undid the tie. As his hand touched the doorknob he paused, slowly his head

rested on the door, the memory of the first time she had seen the house flashed through his mind_. "Tommy, let me open the door!" "Now why would I want to do something _

_like that?" He asked, grinning as he teased her. "Because you love me more than anything in the world, and you know me, I really, really want to be the first to walk _

_in." She smiled brightly at him knowing she would get her way... He loved her smile, he loved everything about her. "I don't love you more than anything in the world _

_Jude," he paused and brought his hand up to cup her cheek, "you are my world." He lowered his head and lightly kissed her lips. When he pulled away he could see the _

_love in her eyes, and knew they only reflected the love that showed in his. He smiled at her and moved to the side so she could open the door. He would do anything for _

_her._ He raised his head; tears were streaming down his face. She would never open the door again. He turned the knob and walked inside. He sat the keys down on the table and

flipped on the lights. The room was instantly illuminated. He glanced down at the table; the funeral service announcement. He picked it up and wadded it into a ball and threw it on

the floor. As he walked down the hall into the living room, he gazed at the pictures that adorned the walls. He smiled as he looked at a few, remembering certain things that had

happened on those days. The first day they met. _He had a favor called in on him and he wasn't happy about it. He was asked to produce the first album of a contest _

_winner. He hated her before he met her, he automatically assumed she was the kind of girl who hated everything and tried to be a punk princess. He was never more _

_wrong in his life.. From the moment they laid eyes on each other, there were sparks, not always the good kind, but eventually they both realized the feelings they had for _

_each other were real. _He walked further down the hall. There was a picture of him proposing to her. The paparazzo was always watching them. _He had it planned down to the 'I _

_do.' They hadn't been together a month, but he knew he would never want anyone else. It would always be her. Even though they hadn't been together long, in their _

_hearts they had known for years that they loved each other. He took her to the pier, where they wrote their first song together. The moon was full, and the sky was full _

_of stars. He got down on one knee. "Jude, you are my life, without you I don't exist. I know I put you through hell, but I also know that I will never love someone as _

_much as I love you. Jude, I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, not just as my musician, but as my lover, and my wife. He looked up; she had tears in _

_her eyes. "Will you marry me?" Not being able to speak she shook her head yes. He slipped the diamond on to her finger and quickly stood. He kissed her with all the _

_passion he had ever felt for her._ When he entered the living room the first thing that came into view was the baby crib. He took in a deep breath and walked towards it. It was

only half finished. The last day he was working on it was the day she went into labor. _It was early morning; he had waked to Jude still sound asleep. He watched her for a few _

_minuets. She was so innocent, that's one of the reasons he loved her so much. It wasn't often that she got goodnights sleep especially since she had become pregnant, so _

_he carefully eased himself out of bed and went downstairs. He made a cup of coffee and went into the living room. He had been working on the crib when she came _

_downstairs. He quickly noted the paleness of her face. "Jude, what's wrong?" He asked worry filling his voice. "Its time!" It took him a minuet to register what she had _

_said before a smile broke out on his face. It was time; his baby was about to be born, he was having a child with Jude, his best-friend, his wife, his soul mate. _He broke

himself out of the daydream. He shook his head trying to erase all of the memories. It seemed that every time he finally stopped crying, more tears came. He quickly walked upstairs

and entered their bedroom. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle seeing all of her things, without turning on the lights, he stripped and got into bed. He laid there a few

minuets. The bed seemed so empty and so cold.He rolled to his side and grabbed one of her pillows. He pushed his face into it and took a deep breath. Her smell was still there. It

was like it had only been hours since she had last lain there, not days. The thought of her never being able to lie beside him or him never waking up to her again broke him. He

curled up into a ball, clutching the pillow and cried. "How am I supposed to do this Jude?" He asked himself through broken sobs. "I need you. I don't know how to live without

you. You were my life." He rolled onto his back and started into the dark. He went back to that day at the hospital. _She had been in labor for only an hour. He was by her side _

_the whole time. As another contraction hit, she squeezed his hand. "Its okay, breath, you're doing great." Tommy repeated over and over to her. When it was over she _

_closed her eyes and rested. Tommy watched her. His wish had come true. He was with the girl he had loved his whole life. It had taken thme years to get together. They _

_went through so much just to get to where they were at. He knew that no matter what, he would never let her go, because he could never love anyone as much as he _

_loved her. It was with that final thought that things went bad. She quickly clutched his hand. It was more forceful than the other times. He didn't know what it meant, _

_the machines that were connected to her started to go off like crazy. That's when the doctors and nurses came in. They asked him to leave. "Why, what's wrong?" "Sir, _

_were not sure, but we need you to leave, you will only get in the way." He was getting really worried and really frustrated. "No, tell me what's wrong with my wife and _

_baby," he yelled, in the end he was escorted out of the room. He paced back and forth outside the door. Finally he sat down in the chair that had been placed outside _

_the room. He waited for hours. When the door to Jude's room opened he quickly stood. He watched as one by one the nurses and doctors left the room, none of them _

_would look at him. Her OBGYN came up to him. After the doctor told him that there was nothing that they could do, to save her or the baby, he slowly slid to the floor. _

_He wrapped his arms around his legs and held himself. The tears came; it was as if they couldn't stop. He drove straight to Jude's parent's house. After giving the news, _

_he was no longer capable of driving, or doing anything for that matter. He went upstairs and into her old bedroom. That's where he stayed for days. He didn't eat, and _

_what little sleep he got, was plagued by dreams of Jude. The final day he spent at the Harrison's house was the day before the funeral. He knew he had to face it _

_sometime. _It was like that, that he finally fell asleep. He dreamt of his last hours with Jude. This time though it was different. The doctor came out, said he did all that he could, but

this time, Tommy went into the room. He was sitting in the chair beside the bed, holding her hand. His head was pressed against their clasped hands, tears running down his face.

He was just getting up to leave. He stopped at the door and took one final look at his love. He was just opening the door when, an unknown force shut it again.

**Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you**

He turned around and behind him stood a man, if that's what it could be called. The man smiled at Tommy. He stood there wide eyed. "What are you?" Tommy asked. "That is not

important. I am here to bestow upon you a gift." The man said. Tommy looked at him puzzled. "My son, your love for her was pure. You loved her more than your own life. That

kind of love does not go unrewarded. So I am here to offer you a wish. Anything you want, it's yours." Tommy stood there. A wish? Anything he wanted it was his? He could think

of so many things, money, fame, and so much more. The only thing that came to his mind though was her. He told the man this. He smiled, for he already knew what his wish would

be. "Your wish shall be granted, but for a wish like this, you must be warned; you have only one day." Tommy started to protest. "Young man, it is not I who make the rules, you

have not made your wish yet, you can still wish for something else, something permanent." "NO! I want her, even if it's just for one more day." "Your wish is granted." With that the

man disappeared. Tommy waited and waited but nothing happened. Jude's body still laid there lifeless. After awhile he figured he had imagined the whole thing. He finally made his

way home. Without disturbing anything he went straight to their room and cried himself to sleep.

Hi, this is just a new story that I have been working on. It kind of came to me because I can relate to the lyrics, and I know there are many others out there that would wish just for one more day with the person they care most about. I know it's sad, but I promise it will be a very good story. It probably won't be to long but, it will be good. I look forward to reading your comments, ttyl!


	3. Was it a dream or reality?

Instant Star has quickly become one of my favorite shows; I love it almost as much as I love Degrassi, almost! I am sure many of you agree with me, Tommy and Jude are meant for each other. This is a story for them, it may not have a happy ending, but, it shows the love between them or at least the love that Tommy feels for Jude.

This is based on Diamond Rio's song "One More Day"….I do not own any of the characters.

Flashbacks are done in italics.

Sorry for any misunderstanding, the line that says, "It was like that he finally fell asleep," (in the last chapter) from here on the rest of the story is a dream!

He awoke the next morning to the sun filtering in through the curtains. Cursing himself for not closing them the night before, he rolled to his side to face the wall. Thoughts from the

previous night plagued his brain. The wish! What a crock of bull that was. It must have been just another dream. As much as it killed him, he had to admit to himself that he would

never see Jude again. He quickly got up and went to take a shower. He turned the hot water on full blast. That was the only way he could shower. As weird as it sounded, he

enjoyed the pain that the heat caused on his skin. He stripped of his clothes and walked into the steam. He washed his hair and body. Not ready to get out yet, he stood there letting

the water pour over his head and body. He remembered the first time she had seen the bathroom. _It was the last room of the house that they had yet to look at. They made _

_their way to the door and slowly opened it. When the door came fully open they were blinded by the whiteness of the room. The walls were white; the tiles on the floor _

_were white. "Wow, Jude, looks like you're going to have a lot of fun keeping this clean." Tommy stated in a serious tone. Jude turned around quickly, giving him a 'you _

_better think twice about that' look. He laughed. The room was actually very spacious. There was a shower off to the right of the room, two sinks, and then to the left _

_there was a bath. Only it wasn't a regular sized bath. It was about the size of a Jacuzzi. Jude walked over and stood there. Tommy followed. She turned around and _

_grinned at him sheepishly. He noticed her cheeks were slightly pink. He inwardly groaned. She was thinking naughty thoughts. He walked up behind her and put his _

_hands around her waist. She leaned backwards, pressing herself against him. He closed his eyes, taking in the moment. "I really like the house Tommy." Jude said _

_quietly. "I really like this tub." He whispered into her ear. She shivered. Slowly one of his hands slipped beneath her shirt. It left a scorching path up her ribs to her _

_chest, where he slipped his hand beneath her bra and gently cupped one of her breasts. She sucked in a quick breath. As his hand kept massaging, he whispered into her _

_ear. "Just imagine all of the things that we could do in here? Imagine all of the wicked things I could do to you here?" His lips lightly grazed her neck. He knew that, _

_that was one of her most sensitive spots. She turned around quickly and in an instant there lips met in a fiery kiss. That was the first time they had made love in their _

_new house. _He took a deep breath trying to let the memory be washed off of him. The sound that the water made while going over his ears sounded like a waterfall, it drowned out

any other sound that could have been heard, which is why he didn't here the door open, or see a figure slip into the room. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel off of the

rack. He tied it around his waist and went to one of the sinks. Due to all of the steam in the room, he really couldn't make anything out.

One more day, one more time

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again, I know what it would do,

Leave me wishing still for one more day with you

One more day...

He raised his hand to the mirror wiping it so he could see. When everything started coming into focus he looked back through the mirror. What he saw scared the shit out of him.

He turned around quickly. She was there, standing right behind him. He blinked a few times, thinking he was just imagining things. She smiled and started walking towards him.

"Did, I scare you Tommy? Aaawww, you poor baby." She laughed. He still stood there unbelieving. Just as she was about to wrap her hands around his waist he bolted out of the

room. Jude stood there confused for a moment before following. When she walked into the room he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head rested in his hands. She stood there

a few minuets and just watched him. Tommy had noticed the moment she walked in the door. Just like he always knew when she did. He sat there thinking to himself, "How is this

possible. This isn't real, she isn't real. The man from the night before flashed through his mind. "Your wish has been granted." He looked up. She was watching him. Was this

actually possible? Could she really be back? He looked at her. He slowly rose up and walked towards her. She looked at him quizzically. He stood in front of her. With a deep

breath, he slowly raised his hand to her face. The instant his hand touched her cheek and she didn't disappear he broke. He pulled her into his arms. Not knowing what else to do

she hugged him back just as fiercely. He was crying. "Tommy, its ok, everything is going to be ok. Sssshhhh baby, its ok." She said over and over. After awhile he finally lifted his

head. Jude raised her hand and wiped away his tears. "Tommy, what's wrong, what happened?" He really didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't tell her the truth, or what he

believed to be the truth, she would think he was crazy. "I just had a bad dream, and it had me really messed up." He replied. She believed him. She untangled herself from him, he

reluctantly let go. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "So what did you want to do today?" She asked him. As she lay back on the bed he noticed her stomach. She was still

pregnant. He smiled. He sat next to her on the bed and lightly rubbed her stomach. His child was still in there. She was still here. He thought about the man again. "This is not

permanent." He kept replaying the scene over and over. He came to the conclusion that none of it had been real. It had all been a dream. Jude had never died, and the man had not

been real.

I am so sorry it took so long for an update...Things have been really hectic around here, I just graduated and things are just now starting to calm down. But it seems like for the next week or two I will be able to do a lot of writing seeing as how I am 18 years old and am just now getting the fricken chicken pox! so since I cant go anywhere since it is contagious...I get to stay at home...in my room...being bored out of my mind.


End file.
